I Never Told You What I Do For A Living
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: She was a runaway bride, off to meet her prince in the forest so they could ride off together into the sunset. Her fairy tale ending. Her happily-ever-after. But each step brings her farther into the dark and closer to him. Closer to their tree. Closer to where he is waiting. Waiting, knife in hand.


_Stay out of the light_

_Or the photographs that I gave you_

_You can say a prayer if you need to_

_Or just get in line and I'll grieve you_

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She twirled in her wedding dress and watched as the soft material swirled around her and followed her every movement. She loved it, it was perfect.

She checked one final time to make sure her parents were asleep and that the money was tucked safely away under her dress.

Her raven hair was loose and she climbed out of the window. She was running away, running away to meet her prince.

She left the house without a single regret. This was what they get, they didn't support her love of him so she was leaving. She just wanted them to know this was their fault.

_Can I meet you, alone?_

_Another night and I'll see you_

_Another night and I'll be you_

_Some other way to continue_

_To hide my face_

She ran through the small, sleepy town, she moved like a ghost bride down the cobble stone streets. She couldn't afford to make a noise or be seen, her love and her life was depending on this.

She ran faster and watched as the forest came into view. She really was going to do it. Run away with him. She crossed half-way on the bridge before stopping to gaze out to the soft, churning water. The moon reflected perfectly against the blue. The sight was enough to take her breath away. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't keep him waiting and she couldn't risk getting caught.

She trekked on, choosing to ignore the sounds of the midnight forest and the cool air that nipped at her pale flesh. She flew through the trees, the snapping of branches and the crunching of leaves more frequent as she grew less and less careful, confident that she was too far gone to be stopped now. She was gone. She was free.

_Touched by angels though_

_I fall out of grace_

_I did it all so maybe_

_I'd live this every day_

The forest was getting darker, thicker. But she kept on. Another set of eye peering another from under the brush. Branched snapped at her exposed flesh. A thin cut ran across her cheek and blood leaked into her mouth, but she kept on.

She was almost there, she knew it.

_Another knife in my hands_

_A stain that never comes off the sheets_

_Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe_

_The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes_

_I keep a book of the names and those_

She could see the tree and she let out a loud sigh of relief. She thanked God she had made it, even earlier than her prince. She just hoped he wouldn't be too long...

_Only go so far until you bury them_

_So deep and down we go_

She jumped when a twig snapped next to her. Her scared baby blues met his concerned greens. The smile that split her face stretched from ear to ear. She launched herself up and into his arms. He smirked and slipped his arms around her small frame gently.

"Were you lonely waiting for me?" She nodded her head into his neck and small tears leaked through her thick eyelashes and onto his skin.

"There, there, my dear." He pulled away from her and gave her a comforting smile. "No need for tears..." He wiped a single tear away from her cheek. He smiled. "See? You're OK..." She sniffled and hugged him again. "There, there..." He cooed.

_Another knife in my hands_

_A stain that never comes off_

_Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe_

_..._

_So deep and down we go..._

"Where's the horse?" She asked him, heat flooding her cheeks. She was embarrassed over getting scared of the forest and even more so that he had to stop her from crying. He smiled coyly.

"Just over there my dearest."

"Oh," she giggled and brought a gloved hand to her lips.

"And you, uh," He paused and grasped her hands. "You have it, right?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of course, I didn't forget." He gulped.

"Of course not... Can I? Can I see?"

_Down_

_And down we go_

_And down we go_

_And down we go_

_And we all fall down_

She pulled out the sacks of gold from under her wedding dress. "Here, honey." He grinned maliciously.

"Excellent, my dear. Let me take them to the horse then I shall come back for you. OK, my doll?" She smiled hesitantly but handed them over anyways.

"Of course, just don't forget me over here." She laughed weakly and she flittered her eyes to the sides nervously. "I don't like the forest at night." She admitted. He cupped her face sweetly and smiled.

"I couldn't never forget you, Emily." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking the bags to the horse. "I won't be gone long!"

_And we'll dance alone to the tune of your death_

_We'll love again, we'll laugh again_

_And it's better off this way_

More minutes passed and still no sign of her fiance. She began to worry. And she began to question him. Maybe... No. But he... No, he wouldn't. But what if he... He's not like that. She began to fidget and her eyes darted around the forest. She shivered. Something... something wasn't right...

_Well never again and never again_

_They gave us two shot to the back of the head_

_And we're all dead now_

He grinned wickedly as he watched his 'bride' move nervously on the log. The knife glinted in his hand.

_I tried one more night, one more night_

_We'll I'm laughin', cryin', laughin'_

_I tried, well I tried, well I tried_

_Cause I tried, but I lied, I lied_

_I tried, I tried, I tried, I..._

"Darling!" Emily exclaimed. "It took you quite a long time... I, thought you might've left me!" She giggled shakily. Something seemed off about him suddenly. He had a twisted look in his eye...

"No fret, my dear... I'm still here... I'd never leave you here... Untended..."

_Oh we'll love again and we'll laugh again_

_We'll cry again and we'll dance again_

_And it's better off this way_

_So much better off this way_

He stepped closer and Emily found herself taking another step back. Something was... off. "Now darling, that's the wrong way." He chuckled darkly. "Come closer so I can gaze into those pretty eyes..."

_I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed..._

He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. "Let me hear that beating heart..."

_Never again and never again..._

She took a pregnant step forward. "That's it my dear, closer, love, closer..." He crowed, "Don't be scared... you have nothing to fear, love..."

_They gave us two shots to the back of the head..._

She should've seen the knife coming but it was already too late. The silver blade had lodged itself into her heart and she dropped to the forest floor. Blood stained her wedding dress and she fell into a never ending sleep listening to the laughter of her lover...

_And we're all dead now..._

**Well that was... morbid. I liked writing it though :) I love that song :) It's so... chilling. It's creepy but at the same time it's sweet. I lurve it and Gerard has such a powerful voice :)**

**TBATDP**


End file.
